Two-Face Part II/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Two-Face Part II" from season one, which aired on September 28, 1992. It is divided into major dialogue sections for better comprehension. TWO-FACE ATTACKS A CAR STOPS IN FRONT OF THE BUILDING 222 * Min: This is it! Rupert Thorne's bookie joint. * Two-Face: Good head - We leave 'em alone, bad head we hit 'em hard. BAD HEAD TURNS UP AND THE GANG BREAKS INSIDE * Max: Everybody down! (Everyone startes) I said down! * Two-Face:Don't bother to adjust the picture. For the next five minutes, I'm in control. Get the money! * Min: Hey, look at this! (takes a bucket of silver coins) Must be a couple of hundreds of silver dollars! * Two-Face: Bring it! * Max: (watches a diamond ring from one of the hostages) I'll take that! * Two-Face: Jewelery wasn't part of the plan. We gotta flip for it. * Max: What!?! TWO-FACE FLIPS THE COIN * Two-Face: Good side! Leave it! * Min: But... but, Two-Face! * Two-Face: I said leave it! THE GANG TAKES ALL THE MONEY * Two-Face: Before I go, I want you all to give Rupert Thorne a message for me... (fires constantly into the air) ---- THORNE'S CONTRACT * Rupert Thorne: (after learning of Two-Face's attack) How much did he take me for this time? * Candice: Two-hundred thousand. * Thug: I thought we got rid of this guy. * Candice: Are you kidding? We created him. * Thorne: Six months of this long enough! Spread the word. I'm putting on a contract. One million... no... Make it two million! A million dollars a face, to the man who brings me Two-Face. ---- BATMAN'S NIGHTMARE * Batman: Harvey! * Harvey: Stay back! * Batman: Harvey, please! Let me help you! * Harvey: You! You saw what was happening! You knew something was terribly wrong with me! I thought you were my friend! You should've been able to help me! But you didn't! (changes into Two-Face) NOW LOOK AT ME! * Batman: But I tried, Harvey. I-- (Harvey falls to a certain death) Harvey! * Two-Face: Why couldn't you save me? BATMAN LOOKS DOWN AND SEES HIS PARENTS * Thomas Wayne: Why couldn't you save us, son? BRUCE WAKES UP * Bruce: So, what are you dreaming tonight, Harvey. Peaceful dreams? Nightmares? Maybe both at once. Sleep well, my friend. Where ever you are, whatever you've become, I will save you. I swear. ---- GRACE IS TRICKED SOMEONE KNOCKS ON GRACE'S DOOR * Detective Leopold: Grace Lamont? * Grace: Yes? * D. Leopold: I'm Detective Leopold. It's about your fiancé. -- So, unless we can get to Harvey before Thorne does, he won't stand much of a chance. * Grace: I wish I could help, but I haven't seen him since that horrible day in the hospital. I don't know where he is. * D. Leopold: It is possible that Harvey might try to see you. If he does, you activate this beeper and we'll be able to trace the signal to wherever you are. It's all in your hands. THE POLICE AND DETECTIVE GET OUT OF THE APARTMENT AND GET INTO A CAR * Candice: All we have to do now is wait. * Frankie: What makes you so sure Two-Face will come back here? * Candice: He'll come back. They always come back. ---- TWO-FACE'S PLAN * Two-Face: (counting money) Sixty four eight...sixty four nine...sixty five thousand. (Max tries to take the money, but Two-Face stops him) Don't touch anything until I tell you, punk! You always were a couple of greedy little beggars, even when I prosecuted you as DA. (he starts staring a picture of him and Grace on his wallet and the twins stare back at him) What are you looking at? * Min: Gee, Two-Face; if you miss her, why don't you go see her? * Max: Sure...we can even bring her here if you want. * Two-Face: (flips the coin and the bad side comes up) Forget it! We have more important things to do. I've decided it's time to finish Thorne once and for all. * Min: You're gonna knock 'im off? * Two-Face: Let's just say I wanna do to him exactly what he did to me. ---- BATMAN LOCATES TWO-FACE ALFRED AND BATMAN AT THE BATCAVE * Alfred Pennyworth: So, you think you've discerned a patter to his crimes? * Batman: Just look at the places he's robbed, Alfred. Club 22, Gemini Jewels the Two's Company Cafe. * Alfred: Twos? My lord, has anyone informed the Second National Bank? * Batman: That won't be a target. Every place Two-Face has robbed is als a front for Rupert Thorne's criminal activities. Unfortunately, he's used up all of Thorne's places. * Alfred: Perhaps, he'll rob them twice. A sort of "double or nothing". * Batman: No. I think Two-Face is through humiliating Thorne. Now he wants him out of the way; and I think I know how. BATMAN GETS READY TO RIDE THE BATCYCLE * Alfred: Keep your guard up, sir. Harvey is no longer the fellow we knew. * Batman: I still feel that somewhere inside that monster is my old friend. * Alfred: That may make him even more dangerous. MEANWHILE AT THE THORNE'S ATTORNEY AT LAW'S OFFICE * Max: Hey, this looks like something. Rupert Thorne. Confidential * Two-Face: For years I tried to ( ) into this. Money laundry, pay-offs, blackmail. It's all here! I'll destroy Thorne with his file just like he destroyed me with mine! * Max: C'mon, let's get out of here. BATMAN ARRIVES AND ELIMINATES MAX * Batman: You're coming with me, Harvey. I want to help you. * Two-Face: Help me? You don't know anything about me! * Batman: I know that you have friends, Harvey. Friends who love and care about you. * Two-Face: Harvey's friend are no friends of mine! * Batman: What about Grace? * Two-Face: Grace...What do you know about Grace? * Batman: She still loves you, Harvey. She keeps your picture. Every day she waits and prays. She wants you back, Harv. * Min: Hey, what's taking you guys-- (sees Batman) HOLY! (Harvey punches Batman from behind) C'mon, let's get out of here! * Batman: No, Harvey. Wait! BATMAN GRABS HARVEY * Two-Face: Let go of me! (pushes Batman and knocks him unconscious) ---- HARVEY CONTACTS GRACE * Doobie: Hey there. You ok, Batman? Looks like you took a nasty fall there, fellow. * Batman: Harvey! Where's Harvey? * Doobie: Ain't nobody here but us, son. You alright? * Batman: Yeah. I'm fine. TWO-FACE REMEMBERS GRACE AND DECIDES TO CALL HER * Max: Wait till the police get a load of this stuff! He's even got his Swiss bank accounts. * Two-Face: Stop the car! GRACE'S PHONE RINGS * Grace: Hello? * Two-Face: Grace. * Grace: Harvey? Where are you? * Two-Face: I-- I wanna see you. * Grace: Yes! Yes, of course, darling! Where? * Two-Face: Look out your window. They'll bring you to me. * Grace: Harvey, you know that no matter what, I love you. * Harvey: I'll see you soon. GRACE ACTIVATES THE BEEPER TRACER AND IN THE MEANTIME * Thorne: HE DID WHAT? If he gives those files to the police, I'm ruined! We've got to stop him now! CANDICE'S BEEPER ACTIVATES * Candice: Grab your hat, Rupie, and your checkbook. Tonight may be our lucky night. ---- RUPERT THORNE VS. TWO-FACE MIN AND MAX TAKE GRACE TO THE WILD DEUCE * Min: This way, ma'am. -- In there. * Two-Face: Hello, Grace. * Grace: Harvey. * Two-Face: My name is Two-Face now. * Grace: No, Harvey. * Two-Face: This is my world now... A dichotomy of order and chaos, just like me. * Grace: Harvey, what's happened to your mind? Your feelings? You used to listen to your feelings. * Two-Face: This is what I listen to now. (flips his coin) Chance, Grace. Change is everything. Whether you're born or not. Whether you live or die. Whether you're good or bad. It's all arbitrary. * Grace: That's nonsense, Harvey. Was is chance that made you District Attorney? Was it chance that made you fall in love with me? Take control of your life, Harvey. You don't need a coin... and you dont' need this. (tries to pull the cover from his face) You don't ever need to hide from me. (takes the cover away) I love you. * Two-Face: Grace. (Min and Max appear) What is it? THE TWINS FALL UNCONSCIOUS AND THORNE ENTERS THE ROOM * Thorne: At last we meet. Face to face to face. * Grace: (sees Candice and recognizes as "Detective Leopold") You! * Candice: You did very well, leading us to your boyfriend. * Two-Face: Grace? * Thorne: No, no. She thought she was alerting the police. She wanted to save you. * Grace: I'm so sorry, Harvey. * Two-Face: So much for control, uh, Grace. * Thug: It ain't here, boss. * Thorne: That file is here, alright. Now, where is it!? * Two-Face: Not a chance, you slime! * Thorne: (turns towards Grace) Such a pretty face, are we? * Two-Face: LET HER GO! * Thorne: Give me the file. (Two-Face surrenders the file) Get rid of them. * Two-Face: BUT YOU SAID-- * Frankie: Your boyfriend first. (Batman grabs him) Hey! * Thug: Batman! * Thorne: This is the last time you interfere with me! AFTER THE FIGHT TWO-FACE AIMS A GUN AT THORNE * Thorne: No! Two-Face, don't! You can't let him! * Grace: Harvey, what are you doing?! * Two-Face: Taking control of my life. * Batman: Let the law handle it. * Two-Face: The law?! Here's the only law! (holds up his coin) The law of averages! The great equalizer! (flips it but is confused when Batman throws several coins at him) NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! My coin...where is it? I can't decide without...OH NO; IT's GOTTA BE HERE... IT'S GOTTA IA HAVE TO HAVE IT!! RRRAAAAGGHHH (starts whimpering) * Grace: It's alright now, Harvey. I'm here. THE POLICE ARRICE AND ARREST EVERYONE * Commissioner Gordon: Poor Harvey. So filled with anger. Do you think there's any hope? * Batman: Where there's love, there's hope, Commissioner. But a little luck wouldn't hurt. BATMAN FLIPS A QUARTER INTO A FOUNTAIN'S POND * Batman: For you, Harvey. Category:Episode Dialogues